Lake
by Luffy Cast
Summary: Zoro comes to Luffy's house for the first time what happens when they go to the lake.


**I don't own One Piece or characters, **

* * *

Luffy was walking to her classroom. She walked in and saw her friend Zoro. "Hey" Luffy said as she walked to Zoro. Zoro didn't reply She walked up closer to Zoro and noticed he was sleeping. 'Do I wake him up' she thought 'class is about to start' Luffy finally gave in and bent towards his ear and said "Zoro wake up" Zoro moved but didn't wake up. Luffy was a bit lazy so she just pushed Zoro of the chair. Zoro fell back first, Luffy walked over to Zoro 'How is he still sleeping' she thought 'Maybe if I stop him from breathing he'll wake up' Luffy thought insanely. Luffy sat on his stomach and pinched his nose. Luffy saw that Zoro was panicking for air until he opened his mouth. Luffy sweat-dropped at the scene, Luffy covered his mouth. Zoro opened his eyes and at that moment Luffy released. Luffy towered over Zoro grinning. Zoro saw how Luffy was sitting on top of him and blushed. "Hey Zoro are you okay, you're looking a little red " Luffy asked pointing to his face. "It's nothing Luffy can you get off me" Zoro asked. Luffy stood and handed her hand to Zoro. Zoro took it and got pulled up. "Hey Zoro wanna come over by my house today" Luffy asked excitedly. "No" Zoro said sitting back in his chair. Luffy pouted "Please" Zoro looked at her and blushed and looked away "Why do you want me to come over"Zoro asked. "Cause I want you meet my brothers and besides, we always go to you house why not mine" Luffy pouted. Zoro sighed "Fine" Luffy grinned widely "Thanks Zoro" Luffy said while hugging Zoro. Zoro blushed and said "H-Hey calm down class is about to start" Luffy let go and sat down. Zoro noticed how much Luffy kept moving 'She's that excited, what a strange 7th grader' Zoro sighed.

(A/N: this story is longer I noticed)

AFTER SCHOOL

"Alright Luffy lead the way" Zoro said. "Ok,so we go turn a right here" Luffy said and moved. Since Luffy walked home alone that day she was ale to walk by herself now. So after all the turns and directions, they finally made it to Luffy's house. "Let's leave our stuff inside then you can meet my brothers" Luffy explained. Luffy opened the door and drooped her stuff on the floor, Zoro following the same action as Luffy. "Here follow me to my brothers' room" Luffy leaded the way. Zoro looked around the halls while he was following Luffy. "Zoro knock on the door i'm gonna change into comfortable clothes" Luffy said while Zoro nodded. Luffy ran to her room to change. Zoro looked at the door and knocked. "Knock Knock" nothing..."KNOCK KNOCK" nothing... "BANG BANG BANG" Suddenly a boy with blonde hair opened the door. "What Luffy...wait you ain't Luffy" Sabo said glaring at Zoro. Zoro gulped. "Hey Ace there's a boy here ,you know him" Sabo asked. A boy with black wavy hair came to the door. "No, who is he" Ace asked. Sabo shrugged. "Intruder, huh?" Ace said glaring at Zoro. Zoro shook his head. "Well whatever you are, we teach bad people punishments" Sabo said. Zoro was freaking in his mind. Ace grabbed his shirt. While the holding on his shirt, the three heard footsteps. "I'm glad you met them Zoro" Luffy said grinned. Zoro saw what she was wearing a red baggy vest and jean shorts. "You know him Luffy " Ace asked. "Yeah he's my best friend" Luffy grinned even wider. Ace let go of Zoro's shirt. "Ace,Sabo can I ask for a favor" Luffy asked. "What" Ace asked. "Can Zoro borrow one of your swimming trunks" Luffy pleaded. "Sure he can borrow one of mine that doesn't fit" Sabo said. Luffy grinned and raced into their room knowing exactly which one he's talking about. Luffy came out with green shorts with katanas on them. Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged him to the door. "We'll be at the lake" Luffy yelled. Ace and Sabo froze 'THE LAKE' they screamed in their minds, and went to Luffy dragging Zoro.

ON THE WAY TO THE LAKE

"H-Hey Luffy are you sure about this" Zoro asked finally walking by himself instead of being dragged. "Yeah no worries Zoro" Luffy said. Unaware that 2 over-protective brothers following them. "You can change in the trees since I didn't let you change at the house" Lufffy said. "Ok" Zoro said blushing madly. "Are you okay, Zoro" Luffy stopped and faced him. "Yeah i'm fine Luffy" Zoro said cooling down a bit.

LAKE

Luffy pointed to the trees and said "Go change over there and meet here when you're done, kay" Zoro looked at where she pointed "Alright i'll be back in a bit" Zoro said while running off into the trees. When Zoro was fully disappeared from her vision Luffy started to remove her vest and shorts, to reveal a red one piece swimsuit. Luffy placed her clothes on tree's branch so they get wet. She heard rustling, she looked to see Zoro in her brother's shorts. "Rocking the shorts, Zoro" Luffy said. Zoro blushed at Luffy's comment. "Thanks Luffy" Zoro said. "Well come on" Luffy said motioning her hand to follow her. Zoro saw the lake, all crystal clear. (A/N: In here Luffy can swim) Luffy cannonballed into the lake. Zoro followed Luffy. Luffy splashed Zoro, Zoro splashed, until it turned into a water fight, after a good 30 minutes of splashing at each other ,the winner was Zoro. "Luffy it's getting let's get out" Zoro said. "Good idea" Luffy agreed looking at her pruned fingers. Zoro started heading to the shore he stared back only to see Luffy at her same spot struggling. Zoro started to walk closer to see what was going on, nest thing he knows he sees Luffy pulled underwater. Well strangely Sabo and Ace were watching everything. "Luffy!" Ace yelled. Sabo grabbed a hold of him. "Hold on Ace let's see if we can trust him" Sabo said to Ace."What! fine just keep holding me so I don't save her." Ace said still struggling,but Sabo holding a strong grip. "LUFFY" Zoro yelled, and swam underwater he saw Luffy sinking under water. Zoro swam so fast to keep up with Luffy. By the time he made it he needed air, but ignored it. He saw the problem seaweed was stuck on her foot. Zoro tugged on the weed. After 5 minutes of tugging the weed ripped, Zoro saw how Luffy was passed out of air. Zoro took a hold of her and swam to the top. Zoro gasped for air when he made it to the top, after a few seconds of breath he went to the shore.

SHORE

"LUFFY WAKE UP" Zoro kept yelling. The only option was CPR. Zoro was blushing madly for what he was about to do. Zoro closed his eyes and placed his lips on Luffy's. He breathed into her, while pumping into her chest. He saw Luffy's eyes flutter open. After a moment Luffy blushed madly for what condition she was in. Zoro leaned up ,and saw how blushed she was, Zoro smirked. "Z-Zoro " Luffy stuttered. "That was m-my first k-kiss" Luffy blushed even more. "M-me too Luffy" Zoro blushed. Luffy saw that Zoro was off-guard, she pushed her lips on Zoro's. Zoro at first was shocked until he pushed back. They kissed each other until they ran out of air. They released and were panting. "So Luffy would you like to... go out" Zoro asked. Luffy grinned and nodded. After the moment they had they put their clothes on and went home. The boys was there wide-eyes at what happened, but suddenly grinned knowing their little sister is safe.

THE END

peace-ya


End file.
